


蜂刺薄荷

by immortal_water



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortal_water/pseuds/immortal_water





	蜂刺薄荷

“约翰——！”久未见面的十代刚一从出租车上跳下来就抓着旅行包像一阵旋风似的狂奔过来，整个人直接扑进了约翰的怀里。

约翰被吓了一跳，还没想明白怎么回事，就嗅到十代身上飘来了一阵好闻的薄荷清香。这阵香气如同异国不知名的亚热带花卉在欧洲大陆上忽然自顾自地绽放开来，熏得约翰一阵晕乎。与此同时，十代的声音也钻进了他的耳朵里：“约翰，我快发情了，但是我忘记带抑制剂了！”

“……等一下，十代你刚刚说了什么？”

“我说，我快发情了——”

 

真的假的？约翰瞠目结舌，胸口却仿佛被铁锤重重地砸中。浸入肺部的薄荷气味甘美可口，引人喉间发痒，他这时才意识到，那是十代的信息素。

十代拽住约翰的手，一边快步往人行道上走去，一边开口催促：“不要愣着了，我们快走！约翰你住的地方在哪里？”

“呃、呃哦，就在这附近——”

 

约翰感到一阵手足无措，稀里糊涂地抓紧十代的手。他把十代带回自己所租住的单人公寓，进了门后下意识地给十代倒了一杯水，然后和十代一起坐在沙发上。

不是吧？约翰如坐针毡，还在因为眼下的情况太过离谱而深陷惊诧当中无法回神。坐在一旁的十代却已经彻底放松下来，像一块冷水泡涨的海绵一般显得有几分随遇而安。

十代渴得厉害，拿起水杯就一气喝光了所有的水。约翰接过杯子打算再给十代倒一杯水，十代却朝他摆了摆手，示意他不用再倒水了。

“啊，总算得救了。”十代扯着衣领随意地给自己扇了扇风。他靠在沙发上，身上的气味正在变得愈发浓郁，一旁的约翰能够清楚地嗅到。

这确实是即将发情的Omega会出现的情况，约翰心神不安地想。

“十代，你真的没带抑制剂吗？”约翰忍不住问，“机场那边应该也可以买到的吧？”

“我真的没带，而且是在过来的半路上忽然开始的，”十代无奈地说，“现在用也大概来不及了。”

“那该怎么办？我公寓里也没有准备……”

“这不是还有约翰你在吗？”十代半开玩笑地说，“就麻烦你标记我啦，省得我的信息素飘出去扰民——好痛！”

约翰忿忿地抬起手直接敲了一下十代的脑袋，语气中大有恨铁不成钢的意味：“拜托你不要把这种事情说得那么随便可以吗？”

“诶，可是现在也没有别的办法了吧？”十代无辜地眨了眨眼，“我难得飞过来找约翰玩，这样下去预定好的行程岂不是要全部泡汤了。”

“那也没办法啊，谁让你不注意自己的发情期，”约翰没好气地说道，又忍不住叹了口气，“虽然临时标记不是不可以，但是临时的控制不住太久……还是需要快点用上抑制剂。”

“那也太麻烦了，”十代说，“还是直接标记吧，我还想尽快出去玩呢。”

“哈？十代你认真的吗？”约翰瞪着十代，“比起出去观光，处理发情期才是更要紧的事情吧？”

“所以我拜托约翰你帮我处理啊，你不会那么小气吧？”

“这才不是小气不小气的问题！你真的明白你在说什么吗——”

“我明白啊，约翰你好啰嗦，我都同意了！”十代撇了撇嘴，“还是说你就那么不想标记我吗？”

“不，比起这个……十代，你该不会是故意不带抑制剂的吧？”约翰怀疑地看着十代。

“呃，是真的忘了！”十代干笑了一声，“我经常丢三落四啊，约翰你又不是不知道。”

“好吧，可是这么做真的不太好，果然还是先用临时标记撑到我买抑制剂回来……”

“哈——都说了，已经来不及了。”

 

十代干脆凑向了约翰，双手用力地按在约翰的肩上，一条腿曲起半跪在沙发上。他与约翰对视，眼睛一眨不眨，突出的喉结滚动了一下，牵出一声闷笑。

约翰睁大眼，僵在原处无法动弹，十代却像是确信他不会再拒绝一样压低了声音，语气依然轻松：

“标记我的事情就拜托你啦，约翰。”

 

薄荷气味的信息素如同一阵卷向海岸的浪潮，约翰被彻底淹没，不由自主咽了一下唾沫，喉咙里无端生出几分难耐的干痒。

他莫名觉得，这可能是一个阴谋。

 

Omega要顺利度过发情期并不需要做太复杂的事情，抑制剂通常可以解决大部分的问题。但这一回十代打定主意不用抑制剂，作为十代身边唯一一个Alpha，约翰发觉自己无论是于心于身都很难逃避现实。

他意外的不算抗拒——大概也没有Alpha会抗拒来自Omega的标记请求。虽然约翰深深地感到良心不安，并且总有一种自己被十代耍了的感觉，却也不可能临阵脱逃了。

发情期所催出的信息素已经涨满整个卧室，空气仿佛都因为这过分沉重的薄荷气味而变了质。待在这样的环境当中，约翰说不出的胸闷气短，甚至有些头晕。十代坐在约翰的床边，也不断地深呼吸着，身体微微地渗出了汗，还开始有些发抖。他逐件脱掉身上的衣物，直至上半身不着一缕，然后望向了另一边的约翰。

真的要标记十代吗？约翰没有回以视线。他正迟疑地脱掉自己的上衣，因为紧张而有些动作僵硬，然后忽然感到肩膀一沉，顿时错愕地看向十代。

十代把脑袋靠在了约翰的肩上，呼吸变得沉而缓慢，如同正在极力控制着什么。冰凉刺鼻的薄荷香气自十代身上源源不断地散发出来，十代的身体十分燥热，裸露在外的皮肤也微微泛红。约翰嗅着十代的信息素，感觉自己的肺部变得沉重无比，与此同时他的信息素也被诱发出来，与针刺一般的薄荷气味混杂在一起。二人共处的空气愈加沉重，并变得甜腻起来。

“我闻到好甜的味道，”十代嘀咕了一句，“约翰你的信息素是蜂蜜？”

“啊，是蜂蜜没错，”约翰挠了挠脸颊，“是不是感觉不太像Alpha的信息素什么的？”

“是不太像，”十代扑哧了一声，“不过我还挺喜欢的呢。”

他说着抬起头，手指抚上约翰的脸，炙热、干燥的吻轻轻地落了上去，说话的声音变得沙哑而低沉，像是在为约翰施加勇气的魔咒。

“闻起来感觉是很舒服的味道。”

 

信息素搅混在一起，与每一个氧元素抵死缠绵。这样如挖空的河床一样干涸、并向压抑的山峰不住延伸的空气，连人类理智也好似能够搅拌至粘稠。

约翰感到艰辛。他缓慢地眨了眨双眼，感官被调动至极限的灵敏，无论是十代的呼吸、十代的目光、十代的吻，还是十代贴近过来的温度，一切都变得异常清晰。没有任何一个Alpha可以拒绝这样的事情，约翰的喉结细微地滚了滚，干渴的口腔分泌不出唾液，他只能干咽，并清楚地意识到自己的渴望。

好想要水。

而十代是他想要的水。

 

约翰拢起那捧水，颤动的目光碰触到十代脸上天旋地转中的潮红。他们光裸的皮肤为此颤栗，为此也变得粘稠，甚至脱离神经末梢的掌控，不顾一切地亲吻在一起。

手指与手指不知何时悄悄地扣在了一起，回过神来他们已经双双倒在了柔软的床铺上。干渴的唇如同翕动的扇贝与蚌珠咬合在一起，柔软与坚硬紧密相触，热烈而又温柔。十代的吻更像急切的啃咬，他的眼神彻底迷离，情欲摇曳其中，薄荷拧出的汁液由此滴落世界中心，那样的芳香弥漫他的全身，从每一个毛孔飘出，谁也堵不住，也没有谁想要堵住。

腰间的皮带抽出发出拉扯的声音，十代全身都渗出了薄汗，赤裸的上身即将在热气中融化，仿佛待人品尝的冰淇淋。约翰于是用空出的手指去品尝，汗水从他的指尖滑蹭而过，不住地下落，直至十代腰间的布料被勾扯着也往下陷落，他这时才真正地去品尝。

约翰将被汗水打湿的鬓发别到耳后，接着埋下头，用口腔温柔地含住那已热情高涨的器官。他听见十代惊叫了一声，随即又按捺下急促的喘息。要度过发情期需要彻底的结合，在十代允许后直接标记当然可以解决问题，可就算如此，他也并不想让十代觉得标记的体验像为过渡而过渡的流水账。

抚慰一次之后能够更简单地完成标记，也不会因为过分情动而得不到满足。约翰用舌尖亲吻那根属于十代的性器，听见十代的喘息声愈发沉重，甚至发出模糊的呓语，即使不用抬头去看他也知道此时的十代会是什么样的表情。约翰太了解十代，他参与过十代最为重大的一次转变，见过十代的迷茫，也见过十代的坚定，而更多的点点滴滴他总能从不经意中发掘出来，十代从未向他遮掩过自己的本性，所以他也乐于陪伴这样的十代。

任性也好；耍赖也好；冲动也好，他见过纯粹的十代，因此从不怀疑十代。现在十代正因为他而得到安抚，他垂下眼，舔弄的同时也用指尖抚摸性器的每一寸。分泌的唾液将性器顶端润得亮晶晶，约翰用上几分力道，尽可能深地吮住，随即听见十代压抑着呻吟了一声，坚挺的性器在他口中痉挛了一下，直接射了出来。

约翰被呛了一下，把性器吐出来后咳嗽了起来。十代因为射精而陷入了短暂的失神，回过神来后才终于从发情当中清醒了些许，顿时不由得捂住自己的双眼，喉间言语磨动着，却只是哽咽了几声。

约翰平复咳嗽，看着十代捂住自己的眼睛，莫名觉得有些好笑。他握住十代的手，把十代的手拉下来，看到十代的眼睫湿润了。

“明明是你让我标记你的，为什么你自己反倒觉得羞耻了。”约翰扑哧了一声，嗓音略带一丝沙哑地说道。

“我又没让你那样做……”十代小声地抗议。

“诶，怪我吗？”约翰挠了挠自己的脸颊。

“……当然了！”

“可是十代你让我标记你，不就意味着都交给我处理吗？”

“才没有，我没有拜托你做多余的事——”十代立即反驳，却听见约翰闷笑了一声，随后就被约翰轻吻了一下。他察觉到约翰的手落在了他的腰上，紧接着又往下滑，把他的一条腿抬起来——原本还套着的裤子早就褪去了半截，只险之又险地挂在他的腿上，所以约翰轻而易举地就又一次握住了他的性器。

十代声音微妙地倒吸了一口凉气。因为发情期的缘故，他的腿间早就黏滑一片，体内分泌出来的稠液与之前射出的精液混杂在一起，被握住的性器半硬不软，约翰的手甚至没怎么抚摸，它就很快又再度彻底挺立。

约翰简单地抚慰了十代两下，接着伸手在床头一阵摸索，摸出安全套和润滑剂拆开包装。他这时才解开腰带，在情欲催生下早就勃起的性器被扶住穿上安全套。他又挤出润滑剂，认真地将那冰凉的膏体抹进十代的穴口里。

十代闷哼了一声，下意识地拢起腿。约翰伸了一根手指进去，手指嵌入绵软却紧致的肠道，两者接触发出了令人脸红心跳的声音。十代低喘了一口气，不由自主地想要抓住约翰，却只是抓住了约翰身上仅存的布料。发情期的Omega本身分泌的液体就十分充足，约翰不必为十代扩张多久。他抽出手指，扶住十代的胯部，将性器的顶部凑到入口处。

“十代，”他轻轻叫道，“你觉得难受的话就告诉我。”

“唔！”

十代没来得及说话，约翰就把性器的顶端挤了进去。

他不得不极深地呼吸了一口气，紊乱的气息吊在胸口之中，被填入的一瞬空荡的体内如同被吸引了一般变得疼痛起来。尚未满足的欲望愈发水涨船高，期待着又雀跃着。这感觉陌生得令十代有一丝惧怕，他抓紧了约翰，感觉约翰正在缓慢地推入。

每一寸被性器抚摸而过的肠道都热情地裹紧，而快欲敏感地跳动着，只是这样慢慢进入就足以令十代眼冒金星。他张着口什么也说不出，连呻吟也被喝止。而约翰终于完全进入，低喘着停在原地不动，大汗淋漓得也说不出一个字。

渴意变本加厉地折磨约翰，他越发想要解渴的水，灌下的一大口却是甜腻到极致的蜂蜜。

他想要水，清凉、涌动的水，仅仅如此无论是他的喉咙还是他的欲望都得不到分毫惬意。小小的火苗在最为干旱的沙漠深处涨动，好似照入的一束光也令它点燃，不把温柔也烧成灰烬就绝不停歇。

两人的信息素缠绵成无法拆解的线团，蜂蜜也好薄荷也罢，变成浑浊与浑浊浸润的蜜水。每一次呼吸都因为这样的甘甜而觉得疼痛，约翰咬了咬自己的下唇，与十代视线模糊地对视，汗水在赤裸的他们之间滴淌，像汇集成河流的雨水一样纷纷杂杂。

就用水去浇灌这样的空荡荡，这样的黑魆魆，一次也好，一次就够。芳香与甜美手舞足蹈，美妙旋律在错觉中奏响，镶嵌的本身就已是蠕动着的滚烫腔道在精巧地浇筑饱满的形状。

如同一颗鲜红的苹果被牙齿轻而易举地咬碎，留下的、坚硬的果核也逃不掉。醒觉的意识在沉溺的爱欲里哆嗦起来，连眼中倒映出的影子也像是在接吻，约翰垂下头，晶莹的汗珠顺着发梢滴落。他听见细小的喟叹自他与十代的胸口中沙沙作响，像生锈的齿轮咬合转动，也像害羞的贝类忍耐沙石的磨砺。十代的体内不住地分泌着滑腻的液体，被疼爱的酸涩感却并不因此减少分毫。约翰消化着那样细致的感触，静默许久才又恢复动作。

性器抽动起来的一瞬，十代的体内变得躁动不已，咕啾着的甬道也紧缠起来，约翰闷闷地喘息了一声，用力地按住十代的腰胯。十代失神了片刻，不由自主想要蜷缩身体，快感依然纠缠不休，只是抽插了几回就几近失去控制。

重铅灌满迷离的神智，沉重得不会更沉重，相连之处以外的所有感官都就此磨钝，触碰与亲吻轻若羽毛，而心跳与呼吸也毫无力度，所有的爱意都灌注于等待醒来的秘密。忍耐不了；控制不了，他们的秘密就要这么睁开双眼。

结合越发紧密，十代呻吟着，手指曲张又收紧，抓住所能抓住的任何东西。巨大的欲望装填于小小的梦中，情爱正是只容纳二人的梦，他请求梦境降临，而梦境果然来到他的身边。

性器用力地贯入，把躁动的梦填满，种种咬啮着的古怪感觉像攀附礁石的海螺，又像扎根地缝的菌孢。而喘叫自夹缝深处不住挣扎，肠口紧张地吞进半截又吐出，磨蹭着一同延伸至遥远未来。

淋漓的性欲摇摇欲坠，残缺的个体却得以拼合完整。明明合二为一如此困难，对约翰和十代而言却好像不那么意外。朦胧的爱比全心的接受更轻飘，可一旦被抓住就难以再摆脱。就像约翰早就知道十代一向胡闹，说着标记这样令人惊诧的话，好像全然不在乎后果一般——但他也知道，在他面前的十代总是如此，并只会在他面前如此。

谁也拒绝不了那样的十代，谁也不能，也不是谁都能拥有接受的机会。

 

尝试着解渴的爱意是柔和的甜蜜，性器蹭过腺体，探向不易找寻的另一只秘密的眼。约翰听见海的呜呜从螺口传出，十代的手指紧攥到指节发白，喘息与呻吟含混在一起，凌乱交杂。被爱抚着的体内酸麻到了极致，生殖腔被打开的一瞬，十代只觉得氧气无限稀薄，大脑当中莫名嗡鸣了一声，彻底盖过他发出的声音。

他在这一刻什么也听不到，甚至不知道自己的声音说了什么。

约翰紧咬住自己的嘴唇，被汗水流过的眼睛异常涩痛。他低着头，挺动腰肢将坚硬的性器更加埋入，十代的身体颤栗不已，呻吟变得粘腻无比，体内的稠液也越发涌出，因为性器深深捣入而不住吱响。

他被刺激得几乎要撑着身体半坐起来，脸上的眼泪与汗水乱七八糟地混合在一起，打湿的刘海也粘在颊侧。约翰只能尽量按住十代的双腿，却也说不出话来。他压抑着粗喘，咬牙再次深深插入甬道，直至全数没进十代的生殖腔中。

十代飘忽的喘息一瞬变了调子，甚至带出几分呜咽。约翰俯下身吻十代闭着的眼睑，汗与泪水润湿的睫毛在他的唇下细微地颤动着，他只能这样轻轻地安抚，随即又再度抽动性器。十代深喘了一口冷气，呼吸险些窒住。他像是模糊地呓语了一句什么，又像是什么也没说，腹间的肌肉痉挛了一下，性器顶端忽然抽抽搭搭地渗出了大量精液。

腔壁因此而紧绞起来，约翰不由得闷哼了一声，终于也抵达临界之处，匆匆抽出发泄后的性器，趴在十代身上大口喘息。十代吃力地翻了个身，腿间因为自身分泌涌出的液体而湿滑一片。他揽住约翰的背，偏过头去亲吻约翰的眼睛，约翰下意识眨了一下眼。

“发情期这样……应该算是结束了吧？”约翰声音沙哑地问道。

“嗯……”十代还没有从余韵中彻底醒来，浓浓的鼻音听起来十分倦怠。他顿了好一会儿才终于开口，语气并不确定：“应该？”

“会觉得难受吗？”约翰伸手揩去十代眼角的痕迹，“我中途一不小心就投入进去了，可能会让十代觉得不舒服也说不定……”他这时莫名觉得害羞起来，不大好意思地说道。

十代“唔”了一声。

“约翰做起来还挺厉害的。”他直白地说，约翰差点一头栽下去。

“……不要说得那么直接！”

“是事实嘛，”十代嘿嘿地笑了起来，“约翰觉得自豪的话也没关系的哦。”

“谁会在这种时候自豪啊！”约翰的脸泛出了微微的红，干脆翻过身躺平在十代身边。十代的手却在这时探过去，扣住他的手指。

“十代真是的……”约翰嘀咕了一句。

“什么？”十代眨了眨眼，看到约翰转头望向他。

“你是故意的吧？”约翰说，“故意不带抑制剂，装作不小心忘了自己的发情期，然后拜托我标记你。”

“诶——有那么明显吗？”十代干笑着挠了挠脸。

“我就知道！为什么要故意做这种事情啊？”约翰埋怨起来。

“约翰你都已经标记我了还不明白吗？”十代反问。

约翰语塞了一下。

“就算十代不特意这样做，直接说我也不会拒绝啊……”他讷讷地说道。

“咦，可是我看到网上都说发生关系才是最直接的告白。”

“……你都在网上看了什么乱七八糟的东西啊！而且那种歪理摆明了不能信吧？”约翰忍不住叫道。

“嘛嘛，这不是很有用吗？”十代笑嘻嘻地说。

“那十代反正都已经被我标记了，不如明天就去和我登记结婚好了。”

“诶？！太、太突然了吧！”十代吓了一大跳，不由得结巴起来。

约翰扑哧了一声。

“开玩笑的啦。”他说着，侧身凑过去吻了一下十代。

“不过告白的事情，别以为只要请求标记就可以蒙混过关了——”

 

FIN.


End file.
